


it's harder than a test to guess your heart

by ZOMBIECB97



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anime, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Catboy Kenma, Catboys, Fluff, Fukuroudani, Gay Panic, Haikyu - Freeform, Haikyuu - Freeform, Haikyuu Week 2020, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I love them so much, Karasuno, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, KuroKen - Freeform, KuroKen Week, KuroKen Week 2020, M/M, MY VERY FIRST ANIME FIC EVER PLS BE NICE TO ME, Mentioned Akaashi Keiji, Mentioned Bokuto Koutarou, Minor Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Nekoma, POV Kozume Kenma, POV Kuroo Tetsurou, Sleepy Kenma, Very very fluffy, are they friends? are they something else? who knows!, but obviously they're friends, but they like each other, haikyuu!! - Freeform, i am Tired but Content, i honestly don't know their relationship in this fic, i'm so proud of myself for finally writing this, it's kenma's birthday, kenma wears thigh highs and kuroo's shirt, kuroo and kenma, kuroo gets kenma a bday gift, mlm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZOMBIECB97/pseuds/ZOMBIECB97
Summary: kuroo buys kenma new socks for his birthday.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 9
Kudos: 51





	it's harder than a test to guess your heart

It was 11:58 pm when Kenma was finally starting to get bored with the game he was playing on his Nintendo switch. The blond boy was cuddled up nicely in his bed, his fluffy comforter tucked in all around him so only his little face and hands could be seen. He let out a big yawn after losing on purpose to the final boss, his nose scrunching up in a cute way afterwards as he stretched his arms out in front of him. Usually he was one to stay up well past midnight, but for some reason sleep seemed to overtake his small body earlier than usual tonight. He didn’t really think much of it while setting his switch aside for the night, and he continued to situate himself so that he was in a comfortable position to sleep when all of a sudden he heard a ping from his phone. He sighed quietly before reaching over to his bedside table and taking a hold of the device, unlocking the screen to see a text from his best friend (?) and team captain, Kuroo.

_12:00 am_

_From: rooster head >:P_

_Happy birthday kitten!!!!!!_

_Oh._ That’s right. Midnight meant it was the next day, meaning it was October 16th… Kenma’s birthday.

_12:01 am_

_From: Kenma-kun >:)_

_thank u kuro!! now go to sleep so we can hang out later >:((_

Kenma was just going to leave it at that, already feeling a slow blush creeping its way up his neck from the small convo with his "friend” when his phone pinged again right before he set it down.

_12:02 am_

_From: rooster head >:P_

_Actually about that… could you look outside real quick?_

Kenma sighed a deep, heavy sigh at that text. He honestly didn’t need to look outside at all to know what he was going to find, but just to please the other, he reluctantly got up out of his cozy cocoon and trudged over to his window. He moved the room darkening curtains out of the way and almost physically face-palmed when he saw a certain ecstatic third year waving and jumping around his front yard. Kenma only sighed again and closed the curtains, abandoning his warm bed for good and mentally preparing himself to face Kuroo while making his way downstairs.

Once he reached the front door he took a deep breath before opening it wide to see him, the always reliable and good looking Kuroo, with one of his hands behind his back, the other still waving enthusiastically at Kenma.

“Happy birthday buddy!” he exclaimed, and Kenma swore he saw his eyes travel up and down the expanse of his body for a split second, but he chose to ignore it because that was just something he could not handle at the moment. Maybe if Kuroo hadn’t arrived on such short notice, he actually would’ve had time to put real clothes on instead of one of Kuroo’s old volleyball shirts and a pair of boxers. _Eh, it’s better to be comfortable than presentable at this hour anyway,_ Kenma thought. _Plus, that would be too much work to change just for Kuroo because… because it’s Kuroo. Why would he care? He wouldn’t care, right? Oh God, what if-_

“What're you thinking about up there, huh?” Kuroo said curiously, bringing Kenma out of his mini crisis. His kind eyes seemed to almost look through the younger boy, and he panicked.

“N-Nothing! What are you doing here, huh?” _Nice save, idiot._ He probably still looked suspicious with a growing blush on his cheeks but if the older boy decided to comment on it, he would just blame it on the nippy weather.

Kuroo chuckled in response, “I can’t just be the first one to wish you happy birthday over text! So, I decided to be the first to wish you happy birthday in person, too. C’mon, no need to be shy, just tell me I’m the bestest friend in the whole world now.” Kuroo raised his eyebrows with a knowing smirk on his face, taking the time to bow in front of Kenma. The second year could only scoff to hide the small smile that was forcing its way onto his face and grab his friend by the arm, dragging him inside and shutting the door behind him.

And it went like this every time Kuroo came over to hang out at Kenma’s, with the two boys making their way up the stairs (albeit a bit quieter this time since Kenma’s parents were sleeping) and entering Kenma’s room and closing the door behind them. Kenma ignored the taller addition to the room and went straight for his cocoon and got snuggled up once again. And as the blond got all comfy, Kuroo couldn’t help but stop and admire just how soft and young he looked in the moment. It wasn’t fair, really. Because every year Kenma got older just like everyone else, but he looked like he was aging in reverse. _Damn you, you beautiful angel!_

“Well? Are you going to come lay down or what?” Kenma huffed suddenly, and Kuroo realized he had just been standing there probably looking like a complete freak while he watched Kenma get settled into bed. He rose a hand to the back of his neck and rubbed it bashfully.

“Actually, I have something for you.” he said, and Kenma’s eyes were suddenly open and his one eyebrow was raised.

“Kuro, you don’t have to get me presents. I tell you this every year.” Kenma said tiredly, but nonetheless, he was still sitting up and untangling himself from his blankets for the second time that night, intrigued.

“I know, I know,” Kuroo said, “But… I-I think you might really like these, so… I had to buy them for you.” Kuroo’s face was almost beet red, even Kenma could tell in the near pitch blackness of his room. Plus he was stuttering, something Kuroo Tetsurou just normally didn’t do unless he was thoroughly embarrassed or nervous. Kenma squinted at the older, knowing something was up with him before moving to turn his bedside lamp on so he could see better.

Kuroo hesitantly sat beside Kenma on his bed and brought the hand he was hiding behind his back this whole time forward. There in his hand was a smaller sized package wrapped in wrapping paper with little cat drawings all over it. Kenma’s eyes widened, a tiny smile making its way onto his face because of Kuroo’s choice of wrapping paper.

“Here,” Kuroo smiled wide, his face glowing in the lamp light, but Kenma noticed he was slightly shaking, “Again, happy birthday, kitten.”

The younger was very suspicious of the team captain now. Never had he ever seen him this unsure of something before, and it was just a little birthday gift, that’s all! It was kind of amusing to Kenma to say the least, but he didn’t want Kuroo to feel worse so he just took the present with the tiny smile still on his face, hoping Kuroo would notice it and would calm down a bit.

The present felt soft underneath the wrapping paper, like cloth, and Kenma’s first thought was a shirt of some sort. No, the cloth was too thin. Well, there wasn’t any point trying to guess when he could just open it and find out for himself, so that’s exactly what he did.

The blond carefully unwrapped the present, wanting to save as much of the cat wrapping paper as he could, and was a bit confused when he pulled out a square-shaped, folded black cloth. Well, at least he got that part right. He hadn’t looked to Kuroo for a hint yet though because he noticed a tag hanging off of it, so he turned it around so he could read what it said.

_Black Thigh-High Socks with Bows_

Kenma truly, honestly, could not believe his fucking eyes.

He slowly turned his head to look at Kuroo and was not surprised to see the older boy hiding his face in his hands, one of his eyes peeking through an opening between his fingers. His look must have ignited something within Kuroo because suddenly, the older was visibly losing it.

“I-I’m sorry if you don’t like them, I don’t know what I was thinking! I mean, I know you kinda like to wear that kind of stuff but maybe not that kind of stuff! You know, honestly, to be honest, I was with Bokuto and Akaashi when I got them so I promise you, they influenced me to buy them, this was not a solo decision! I completely understand if you don’t want them, j-just tell me and-” Kuroo rambled on out of pure anxiety, and was pacing Kenma’s room by the end of it, but Kenma wasn’t paying him any mind. He just silently got up from the bed and went over to his closet, Kuroo not even realizing that Kenma had moved and continued on spieling until Kenma returned with something in his one hand and grabbed Kuroo’s shirt collar with the other, yanking him down back onto the bed so they were sitting side by side once again. That shut the older right up, and with wide eyes, he looked to the younger fearfully.

“Kuro, _how dare you,_ ” he started, and Kuroo swore he felt his heart fall right through his ass at those words.

Until- “I already have this pair.”

Kuroo truly, honestly, could not believe his fucking ears.

And then he also couldn’t believe his eyes, because it was then that Kenma lifted up the two pairs of identical thigh-high socks. The only difference was that the birthday gift socks still had the tag on them. They were the same color, same length, and both even had the same little white bows at the top of them. Kuroo really could not believe what he was seeing.

“S-So… you already had them?” he asked quietly, his anxieties about earlier simmering down and starting to be replaced with pure dumbfoundedness.

“Yeah, I did.” Kenma said calmly, his cat-like eyes looking up at the older with an amused glint in them.

At first, Kuroo breathed. Then, he let out a weak chuckle, then another, until he was full on ugly laughing, to the point where Kenma was worried he was going insane and had to slap him on the arm whilst whisper-shouting at him to shut up so he wouldn’t wake up his parents.

“Oh god, Kenma, you have no idea how awful I was about to feel if things had gone differently,” Kuroo wheezed, holding his stomach with both arms for extra emphasis, “So- so we just have to take them back? And like, exchange them for a different pair?”

Both of Kenma’s eyebrows flew up then, it being interesting to see his best friend shift gears like that. But, he seemed that would be the only logical thing to do in this situation, so he just nodded his head and started to fold up his thigh-highs so he could put them away when suddenly, a large hand stopped both of his from what they were doing.

“Wait, can’t you try them on for me?”

Was nobody going to believe anything their senses were telling them this evening? Kenma didn’t think so, because that sentence baffled him, then went straight to his head and he willed it not to go anywhere else for the sake of his own sanity. He just wouldn’t be able to hide something physically showing the way he felt about Kuroo sometimes when he was already mentally hiding it 24/7.

“W-What?” he said stupidly, and he honestly wished this would be a time where he could just disappear. He knew his face was probably flushed with embarrassment, and he hoped Kuroo wouldn’t point it out.

“Yeah, c’mon! I at least wanna see what they look like so I can get ideas for the pair I need to exchange!” he said enthusiastically, a shit-eating grin taking up his features, and Kuroo knew that Kenma knew what he was doing to him right now. _Not funny, rooster head!_

“You’re ridiculous,” Kenma grumbled, and he tried his best to get up so he could get rid of the socks but sadly for him, he was no match for the third year.

“Ah, ah, ah, not so fast!” he sing-songed as he grabbed a hold of Kenma around his middle with both his arms and brought him back down onto the bed. Kenma landed on top of him with his back to Kuroo’s chest and only whined in annoyance. The younger really couldn’t take all of this any longer. They were just a pair of socks anyways, right? An accessory; nothing more, nothing less. He would just try them on for Kuroo and be done with it, then they could finally go to bed. Yes, he could do this.

The smaller boy wriggled his way out of Kuroo’s grasp and stood up, visibly showing Kuroo that he was about to put the socks on so there was no need for such a vicious attack again. He let out a small huff and bunched up the first sock until he could slide it easily up his left leg. He was so used to putting them on while sitting down that he started to lose his balance while standing, but as soon as he started to wobble he felt a strong, firm hand gripping onto his waist. His eyes shifted upwards and he could see Kuroo’s soft expression through strands of his blond hair, and that made Kenma even more nervous for some reason, so he just grabbed on to Kuroo’s shoulder to steady himself and looked back towards what he was doing.

Once the first sock was situated nicely on his thigh, he quickly slipped on the other and adjusted them so that the bows weren’t crooked and took a step back, finally looking up and meeting Kuroo’s eye again. Except, their eyes didn’t meet for very long because it was like Kenma’s newly decorated thighs were like magnets for Kuroo. He just couldn’t tear himself away, it was almost too much. Kenma was too much, wearing Kuroo’s own volleyball shirt that was at least two sizes too big for him and a pair of boxers with thigh-high socks that had dainty, white little bows on them. Yes, Kuroo could conclude that this was too much for him, and yet he loved every bit of it.

“Wow, kitten…” he said finally, completely enamoured.

“Shut up, rooster head, they’re just socks,” Kenma retorted embarrassedly, hanging his head low so that his hair could cover his rosy cheeks.

“ _I know._ Do you like the bows? I think I like the bows,” Kuroo then said, all serious-like, and Kenma had to look at him correctly to make sure he was hearing him right.

When he noticed Kuroo was just looking at him with expectant eyes, he quickly said, “O-Oh, yeah, y-yes I like the bows,”

A smile that Kenma was surprised could even fit on Kuroo’s face then took over his expression, and he reached forward, grabbing a hold of Kenma’s hip and pulling him closer, looking right up into his blushing face.

“Good, because I’m finding another pair with different colored bows on them!”

The rest of the night was filled with Kenma wearing the thigh-highs to bed upon Kuroo’s request (read: begging), Kuroo’s constant babbling about buying him more than one pair when he goes to exchange the duplicate, and _“Oh, what if we found a black pair with red bows?! That's Nekoma's colors, c’mon, it would be perfect!”_ And if Kuroo thought it would be perfect, then Kenma supposed he’d think it would be perfect, too.

Right before Kenma found himself falling into a deep, deep sleep with his back up against Kuroo’s chest, he felt a light peck on the top of his head, followed by a, “Love you, kitten,” in his ear, and Kuroo burying his face in his neck. He felt himself smile sleepily in response and squeezed one of Kuroo’s hands, hoping Kuroo knew he was conveying the same thing. He then heard and felt the older sigh contently, tightening his hold around the younger in his arms just a bit, and set a mental reminder for himself to mark down this birthday as one of the most enjoyable ones he's had in a while before he quickly drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS MY VERY FIRST ANIME FIC OH GOD IM SO NERVOUS ABOUT IT SJFKSDJ anywho! i hope anyone who reads this enjoys it!!! pls comment and leave kudos if you can, it really helps me feel better about my work haha :') and also if u love kuroken just as much as i do, you can follow me on twt or instagram @ ZOMBIECB97 and we can talk about them there! thank u for reading, i appreciate u all <3 (also the title is lyrics from the txt song called "wishlist" which is actually about someone getting someone they like something for their birthday ahhhhh how cute!!)


End file.
